cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Mint Choco Cookie/LINE
Mint Choco Cookie is an S-grade cookie. He produces coin flowers while playing his violin (although Coin Flowers will still be produced when he appears not to). Like Cherry Cookie, he runs faster over time, but his speed will go back to normal if he collides with an obstacle. Skill Creates Coins when playing the violin. For a set period of time, if he doesn't collide with any Obstacles, he runs faster and creates many Coins. If he collides with an Obstacle, his speed will return to normal and his energy will be drained significantly. (With upgrades, the quantity of Coins he creates increases.) (You can enjoy the special Mint Choco Cookie BGM when you run with him.) Strategy He produces two different types of coin flowers, one made of 6 Silver Coins and 1 Gold Coin, and another made of 8 Silver Coins and 1 Giant Gold Coin, each worth 16 and 108 coins respectively. He produces coin flowers in a specific pattern. After 9 small coin flowers are produced, he will produce 1 large coin flower, such that every tenth coin flower is large. Sometimes the coin flower will destroy obstacles, but when it does not, the coins will be lying beside or through an obstacle and become more difficult to collect unless a strong magnetic aura is equipped. His coin farming ability is comparable, if not even better than Cheesecake Cookie, at the cost of not having Cheesecake Cookie's temporary invincibility when generating coins, and an increased Energy drain from hitting obstacles (while other cookies lose 40, this cookie loses 50). Description His exquisite performance, his dashing looks and the incredible ability of his Mint Candy violin of giving off a sweet intoxicating candy aroma while he plays make him a favorite of all lady cookies. Though often called a 'genius', he refuses to let all this attention get to his head and will never forget his long years as a humble street performer. Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *Please relax and enjoy the music. *What composition shall I play for you today? *I have given my utmost efforts to achieve musical perfection. *I shall only present music of the highest caliber. *Please give yourself away to the irresistible melody. *The performance begins now. *Which piece shall you choose? *I always greatly appreciate everyone's applause. *Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my symphony. Trivia *When you use a Fast Start Boost or a Fast Start Random Boost, Mint Choco Cookie will immediately enter his best phase in Coin making, so it is to your best interest to use a Fast Start Boost to help him along. *When Mint Choco Cookie energy drains to zero, he bows. This is a very common posture for when a musician finishes his or her performance which is very fitting. *Mint Choco Cookie is the second Cookie to come with two pets which he has a best combi with. The first was Alchemist Cookie. *Mint Choco Cookie is also the third Cookie in the game that can reliably generate Coins. The first was Cheesecake Cookie, and the second was Alchemist Cookie. *He will continue to generate Coins while being lifted out of a hole and will carry on running in the coin generation stage that he was in before the fall. *Mint Choco Cookie is also the second cookie in the game that has its own theme music and multiple sound effect when sliding and/or jumping, the first being Rockstar Cookie. *He, along with Rockstar Cookie and Carol Cookie, is one of the cookies which are based on musicians. *Mint Choco Cookie, along with Cherry Cookie, are the only Cookies thus far that changes their pose while running. *His theme music is an orchestral mash-up between Escape from the Oven and Primeval Jungle. *During the Halloween Party 2015, Mint Choco Cookie dresses up as the Phantom of the Opera. Gallery Mint Choco Release.jpeg|Mail showing the Mint Choco Cookie Mint Choco Pets Release.jpeg|Mail showing the pet Ms. Do-Re-Mi and Mr. Fa-Sol-La-Si Locked Mint Choco.jpeg|Locked Mint Choco Cookie, showing how to unlock him. Image1244.jpeg|Tips on good combis to use with Mint Choco Cookie Mint_Choco_Cookie_Gameplay.png|Mint Choco Cookie Jumping on Stage 9 in Escape from the Oven. Mint Speed I.jpeg|Starting speed appearance Mint Speed II.jpeg|Medium speed appearance Mint Speed III.jpeg|Maximum speed appearance image1 (1).png|Mint Choco when reviving mint-choco-cookie-performance-end.jpg|His pose when his "performance" ends. mintchoco-line.png|Cookie Run Official Line Account message - Retrieved April 13, 2015 ch46.png|Mint Choco Cookie's sprite sheet. ch46 halloween.png|Mint Choco Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme4.jpg|Mint Choco Cookie in "Luxurious Social Party" from Photo Challenge. mint choco.png|Mint Choco Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Audio Gallery Background Music Bonus Time Day Night Rainbow Rush ko:민트초코쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:5th Cookie Army Category:Male